Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to fibers and fabrics designed for the effective destruction of pathogens such as bacteria, mold, mildew, fungus, spores and viruses.
Background
Anti-microbial additives containing copper, silver, gold, and zinc, either individually or combined, have been effective against pathogens such as bacteria, mold, mildew, virus, spores, and fungus. Accordingly, fibers and fabrics have been produced with anti-microbial alloys in various synthetic polymers such as polyester, polypropylene, nylon, rayon, and polylactic acid (PLA). There are many uses and applications for these types of anti-microbial fibers and fabrics, including the healthcare industry, hospitality industry, military, and infant care, among others. However, current anti-microbial fibers and fabrics have shortcomings in meeting the requirements of these uses and applications.
For example, in the healthcare and hospitality industry—such as in a hospital, nursing homes, extended care facilities, hotels, spas or the like—it is required that privacy curtains, isolation gowns, sheets, towels, scrubs, doctor's coats, bath robes, pajamas, and uniforms for medical personnel, both be sanitary and be perceived as sanitary. Therefore, the healthcare and hospitality industries require that these fabrics and garments conform to certain sanitation criteria. As there has been a rise in the possibility of contracting various contagious diseases such as Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) over the past few years, most in the healthcare industry now require bleaching of the towels, garments and other fabrics used in hospitals and various places where repeated use of the towels, garments and fabrics will, or is likely to, occur. This, of course, eliminates many of the types and colors of towels, garments and fabrics that can be used in the healthcare industry and is one reason why most of the fabrics are white. Moreover, because fibers and fabrics produced with known methods lose their effectiveness during repeated launderings with chlorine bleach, the laundering process required in these industries causes issues with known anti-microbial fibers and fabrics.
While the selection of white fabrics can be beneficial because of the repeated launderings, additives of copper, silver, gold, and zinc will discolor the fibers and fabrics during the life of the product, primarily due to oxidation. Accordingly, there is a need to add coloration to hide the undesirable shades created by the oxidation of the additives. In some cases, pigments have been used to color synthetic fibers by adding the pigments to the molten polymer of thermoplastic resins such as polyester, polypropylene, nylon, acrylic, or PLA. But in many cases pigments have been shown to have destructive effects on anti-microbial performance. These destructive effects are only increased due to bleach treatments that are commonly used on sanitary fabrics.
Thus the need exists for an anti-microbial fabric that will resist the destructiveness of washing in chlorine bleach and maintain its color and efficacy against pathogens. Although present fabrics and methods of making fabrics are functional, they are not sufficiently effective or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.